


Relief Next to Me

by pamweird



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comma splice realness, Courtney bought a dildo, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Overthinking, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, other gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamweird/pseuds/pamweird
Summary: Courtney's parents are away, Adore comes over to keep her company(I'm shit at summaries.)
Relationships: Courtney Act/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Kudos: 6





	Relief Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! I come bearing another teen angst-esque fic with season 6 cuties lol. This is an informal sequel to "Al Fresco"(not necessarily required reading but kinda sets the tone for Relief), it takes place in the same universe about two weeks or so after F*urth of J*ly. I honestly have no idea whether or not I like this one as much so please please please consider commenting any critiques and/or praise you might have(no pressure tho!!!)
> 
> P.S Courtney is 18, Adore is 20 & they're both cis girls(bam)  
> ALSO this work is named after one of my fav Tegan and Sara songs :,))

It was 7pm on a Saturday. Courtney’s parents were in Marrakech for their 19th anniversary and she wasted no time inviting her best friend over to stay the night. They’ve been hooking up lately, Courtney felt like a new element of her and Adore’s relationship had been unveiled and those feelings of neglect weren’t nearly as prominent. However they still reigned true, and the blonde didn’t know if or when they would die or when she would ever find closure. 

One thing she knew for sure was that she loved Adore and she didn’t want to be a burden. Not that Adore would intentionally make her feel like one, but those thoughts of uncertainty would swamp her brain occasionally. It was exhausting being stuck in this thought loop, but Courtney made an effort not to overthink things and reminded herself that everything was okay. 

Everything was indeed ok. 

Courtney was stepping out of the shower when Adore texted her. 

A: Am I good to leave??? I’m bringing weed btw

Courtney picked up her phone and began typing.

C: You can leave :,))) I just got out of the shower but I'm putting clothes on now !  
Also work

A: show me ;)

The blonde snickered, she honestly didn’t know if Adore was being serious but she hiked her knee up on the sink anyway and took a few pictures. And sent them. 

C: This what you wanna see? 

A: You are so fucking hot oh my god  
I’m wet :0

C: Hurry up and get here then <3

A: LEAVING NOW…

Courtney went to her room and purposely skipped her underwear drawer, pulling out a flouncy beige romper instead. It was simple yet cute, and Adore could rip it off with ease might they hook up tonight. And based on their texts, there was no doubt in Courtney’s mind she was getting fucked. 

She gathered her hair into a low pony with two streaks in the front and sprayed on a vanilla scented perfume. 

Then, she pulled out the “big guns”.

Violet worked at a sex shop and let Courtney use her employee discount on a strap on(along with water based lubricant and cleaner), and kept it hidden in an old shoebox on her closet shelf. It was translucent pink and seven inches long; It wasn't cheap and it wasn’t a cakewalk getting used to the size either. She was planning on surprising Adore with it once the opportunity struck.  
Courtney was also planning on asking Adore to be her girlfriend, or at least be more romantically inclined with one another beyond sex. However, Adore was vocal about her disdain towards dating one person at a time, and Courtney wasn’t willing to share. She knew her being jealous would introduce an entirely new band of problems and insecurities. Or maybe hell would freeze over and Adore would designate herself to Courtney and Courtney only. A girl could only yearn. 

The time was now 7:19pm, Courtney’s phone rang and she answered immediately.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I’m pulling into your driveway!” Adore exclaimed over the phone.

“Alright, here I come.”

Courtney hopped from her bed and hightailed to the front door. She watched Adore walk up the walkway, Courtney will never not marvel over her friend’s beauty. 

“Fuck she’s so pretty…” Courtney whispered before opening the door.

The brunette ran up to Courtney and immediately embraced her, almost knocking her over, Courtney hugged her back by her waist

“I’ve missed you so much you dumb bitch.” Adore said, turning her head to give Courtney a million kisses on the cheek.

Courtney laughed, “I’ve missed you too.”, giving her a kiss right back.

The girls made their way to Courtney’s room, Adore tossed her overnight bag in the corner and plopped down the bed. The blonde pretended to fix her ponytail in the mirror, but any moment of silence didn’t go unnoticed. Adore stood to her feet and walked up behind her friend and began caressing her shoulders.

“You’re doing that thing.” she said.

Courtney laced her fingers with Adore’s and made the brunette’s arms drape around her shoulders.

She cocked her head, “Doing what thing?”, she said teasingly.

“You’re being quiet...Don’t be like that towards me.” Adore said against the blonde’s neck, her voice was low almost like she was trying to intimidate her friend.

Courtney turned around and locked eyes with the other girl.

“I’m sorry, force of habit…”

“What’d I do this time?” Adore said as a joke..

“Nothing! I’m just thinking…”

“About what?”

Courtney knew if she didn’t pop the question now she never would and it would just linger forever, but she wasn't equipped to face rejection. But she knew it was better to express her feelings than to dismiss them, it was just easier said than done. 

The brunette placed her hands on both of Courtney’s cheeks, “You’re always thinking, Court…”, she mentioned, their foreheads were now pressed together.

Courtney sighed, “Thinking about you…”

Adore chuckled, “What about me?”, her hands dropping from Courtney’s face to her waist.

“Just...you. All of you.” 

Courtney moved forward until the back of Adore’s legs hit her bed, the brunette giggling non-stop. 

“Lie down…”

Adore obliged and allowed the blonde to push her down on her back. Courtney placed her hands on the girl’s thighs, inching them upwards until she reached the button of her shorts; she waited for a consent signal. 

She didn’t need to wait for long, as the brunette whispered, “Go ‘head” immediately. 

Courtney undid Adore’s shorts and pulled them down her legs, tossing them across the room. She noticed a quarter sized spot on the crotch of Adore’s panties and placed her thumb there, the brunette sighing in response. Courtney started massaging her through her underwear, garnering a series of sighs and small moans. 

She moved her thumb faster causing Adore’s hips to buck and her hand clamped around Courtney’s wrist.

“Take them off…” Adore whispered, already pulling at the waist band; Courtney finished pulling them down and flung them towards her bedroom door. The brunette sat up and shrugged off her flannel, then slipped off the “Beavis and Butt-Head” t-shirt that Courtney bought her a few birthdays back(which Adore practically wore with any outfit combination no matter what it was). Her hair flowed through the shirt hole and fell past her shoulders, a few strands hovering over her face. Courtney placed her hands on Adore’s waist and leaned in for a kiss, it was short lived before Adore pulled away and moved to Courtney’s neck

Her tongue gilded against Courtney’s neck which elicited soft moans from the blonde; the gliding of Adore’s tongue quickly turned into the suction of her lips and caused Courtney to slightly jerk away. 

“Ow, fuck!” She exclaimed through a chuckle, she’s surprisingly never gotten a hickey before, or at least not a proper one if this was a proper one.

The brunette gasped, “Oh shit, was that too much?”, clamping her hands on either side of Courtney’s face.

“No you’re good, I’ve just never gotten one of those before and I didn’t expect it to feel like that.” Courtney responded.

“You’re telling me you’ve never gotten a hickey?”

“Not even once. I mean, up until now.”

“You fucking liar.”

“I swear! Besides, that fucking hurt why would anybody want that?”

Adore burst into laughter and fell on her back, she just thought Courtney was the cutest person in the world, and everything she said cracked her up(and of course they’ve reached a threshold in their relationship where they openly made fun of one another.) 

The blonde playfully slapped her friend’s ass in response, which ended up being an ulterior motive, causing a wave of pleasure rather than an avenue of pain. 

An overly dramatic moan left Adore’s lips, teasing Courtney.

“Mmm, do that again…” She whimpered.

“Oh my god shut up.” 

The brunette giggled then extended her arms out to Courtney, “Come here, pussy…”

Courtney knelt into Adore’s embrace where they were now face to face, and she wasted no time before their lips and tongues met. Courtney poured every ounce of love she could muster into Adore’s mouth, and the other girl reciprocated. If there was nothing else left in the universe except for this moment, Courtney would be content.

She began grinding against Adore as Adore enclosed her arms around her neck; her lips were plush and felt like heaven. Courtney allowed herself to fully indulge in the brunette as if she would never be able to kiss her again.

Courtney felt herself soaking through her romper; In due time, Adore unhooked her arm from Courtney's neck and wedged it between them until her pointer and index fingers were on the blonde’s cotton clad pussy. Courtney immediately pulled away from Adore’’s mouth to moan, she needed this damn outfit off.

She threw her head back, “Fuck…” 

“This good, baby?” 

She loved it when Adore called her that.

“Yeah…”

Adore circled her fingers faster and Courtney felt herself giving out. She drew in a sharp breath before muttering, “Take this off.”

Adore pulled her hand up and pulled the frill trimmed straps down Courtney’s shoulders, taking the garment off completely; They went back to kissing because Courtney just couldn’t get enough.

It was short lived though, because Courtney wanted her pussy ate now.

“Want me to…?” Adore whispered, gesturing downwards. 

Courtney nodded frantically, “Yeah…”

“Alright, lie back...” 

Courtney obliged; Adore hovered over her, her dark hair curtained around her face as her eyes scanned Courtney’s face and body. It was slightly jarring as Adore’s eyes were big and intense,(and gorgeous)but intense and Courtney often struggled with eye contact, especially under the realm of sex. She tried focusing on any part of Adore’s face besides her eyes, she eventually just closed them all together which drew a chuckle from the brunette..

“What...?” Courtney mumbled, dragging out the ‘a’ sound.

Adore tucked her hair behind her ear, “Nothing, you're just cute…”, she whispered, pinching Courtney’s cheek before her hand got swatted away.

“Stop…”

“Am I scary or something?” The brunette said teasingly, her hand now kneading one of the blonde’s breasts.

Not scary, just a intimidatingly fucking gorgeous, Courtney thought, but a cheeky, “No!” was quicker, and that quickly turned into a whimper from the brunette’s touch.  
She took Adore’s hand and guided it down to her pussy, the brunette followed suit and massages her. “Fuck you’re so wet…”, she mentioned, her fingers now gently circling Courtney.

Courtney’s back arched as her moans grew louder, she then felt one of the brunette’s fingers slip inside her and it was pure bliss. 

“This ok…?” Adore asked, her finger halted.

“Another one…” Courtney demanded; Adore slowly inserted both fingers down to her tattooed knuckles, the hair behind her ear fell back beside her face.

“So pretty....” She mentioned as she re-positioned herself to be face first with Courtney’s vagina; she slid her fingers out and curled them back inside...and continued to do so. A chill stricken Courtney started moaning even louder this time; Adore possessed a great deal of dexterity and Courtney felt herself unraveling, she was almost reconsidering the strap on but quickly dismissed that notion. 

The brunette fucked her faster and started lapping her clit with her tongue, but Courtney could only handle so much and started coming soon after. 

“Oh fuck, Adore I’m coming…”, she exclaimed while grabbing a fistful of Adore’s hair. 

The brunette pulled her tongue away, “God you’re so fucking sexy.”, her fingers still moving through Courtney’s orgasm.

Once Courtney gathered her composure, Adore pulled her fingers out and knelt down to kiss her glistening forehead, then her nose and finally her lips; this time Courtney pushed Adore’s hair back so it draped across her shoulder.

“Your pussy tastes so good…” the brunette said with a toothy grin on her face, her body now flat on top of Courtney’s.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah...you wanna try it?” Adore inquired, lifting her fingers up to Courtney’s mouth.

The blonde chuckled because she genuinely thought the girl was joking, but she soon realized it wasn’t a joke. 

“You’re so fuckin’ weird.” She mentioned before allowing Adore’s fingers in her mouth where her tongue swirled around them; it was short lived. 

“Fuck that.” she exclaimed, washing her mouth with spit. The flesh-like flavor alongside Adore’s slightly salty finger wasn't unfamiliar in the slightest, however. The blonde just felt like being dramatic.

Adore’s eyebrows furrowed, “What? That’s not weird, it’s no different than me coming on your tongue.”

“Exactly, your come, my mouth.” 

“Speaking of which…”, the brunette said while straddling her thighs on either side of Courtney’s hips, “Wanna fuck me...?”, her inflection returning back to sultry.  
“Want you to fuck me so bad…” she added, sitting up completely and squeezing her own tits; Courtney just barely grazed her thighs with the pads of her fingers.

“Come on, touch me…” she demanded with a smile; she dropped her hands from her breast and replaced them with Courtney’s.

“I love your tits…” Courtney stated without hesitation.

“Hm, what else do you love about me?” mentioned Adore, locking eyes with Courtney.

Your hair, your face, your smile, your scent, your punky attitude, your kind heart, your everything, Courtney thought. She had a fucking list of things as long as the height of her standing on Adore’s shoulders. 

“Your beautiful face..?” She settled with.

The brunette chuckled, “Yeah?”

“Uh huh.”

“How ‘bout this,” she said, taking one of Courtney’s hands and trailing it downwards, “...this too?’

Of course.

“Oh, yeah.” 

“Show me how much you love it…”, she lifted her hips up to grant Courtney easier access.

“Is this good..?” Courtney asked, her initial stroke modest.

“Don’t be so gentle, use me…” the brunette insisted, her hips rolling and driving Courtney insane; she slipped her fingers inside and matched each stroke with the movement of Adore’s hips, “Like this, baby?”, Courtney wanted to say it this time around. 

“Mmm yes....” 

That’s when it struck Courtney that she wanted to show Adore her new toy, literally. She was ready to see her friend completely unravel. 

“Hey,” her fingers halted, “...guess what?”

“What?” , the brunette said, visibly annoyed by Courtney stopping. 

“I got a surprise for you…”

Adore’s brows furrowed as she plopped down on the blonde.

“You got me a gift?”

“Yeah— well, sorta’. It’s for both of us to...enjoy.”

The brunette’s eyes widened, “Right now?”

“Actually, yeah! Get up…”

Adore let out an exaggerated sigh before rolling off of Courtney. Courtney sprung up and went to her already opened closet doors; she reached for the discretely placed shoebox at the end of the closet’s shelf.

“Your butt is cute.” 

“Shut up…” Courtney said while blushing, pulling a chuckle from the other girl. 

She walked back to her bed with the old Converse box and plopped it in front of Adore; a confused look was plastered across her face while her eyes went back and forth from the box to Courtney. 

“Shoes, bitch?” the brunette exclaimed.

“Just open the fucking box, Adore.”

Adore sat up and promptly removed the lid; she audibly gasped as her mouth flew open at the sight of the toy.

“Yo, you bought a fucking dildo and didn’t tell me?” 

“I said it was a surprise!”

“I mean, yeah, but stil!” 

“I just,” she sat down next to Adore, “...I don’t know! Just wanted to spice things up I guess.”

The brunette scoffed, “So you’re saying sex with me is boring?”

God no

“No! I just—“

Adore cracked a smile, “I’m just fucking with you, Court.”, she kissed the other girl then picked up the toy, “Have you…?” she pointed at Courtney with the head.

“Well, yeah but not with...anyone else.” 

The brunette tossed the dildo into Courtney’s lap, “Mm well, I need my pussy fucked, so…” she whispered in Courtney’s ear while resting a hand on her thigh. 

“So vulgar.” Courtney joked, grabbing the bottle of lubricant before throwing the box elsewhere; Adore was now lying on her back with her legs sprawled, “I am vulgar.” she said matter-of-factly; growing impatient, she nudged Courtney’s shoulder with her foot.

Y

“Come on Court, finish what you started…”

“Wait, I gotta—“, referring to the assembly process of attaching the toy to its harness.

“Do that when I get on top, just put it in…”, Adore interrupted.

“Fine, fucking brat…”

Courtney poured a quarter sized amount of lubricant in her palm and coated the length of the toy, it was a bit awkward having an audience as opposed to doing this alone but that feeling soon fled.

“Hurry up, Court...”, she was fully whimpering.

The blonde repositioned herself to be seated right in front of Adore, she placed her thumb on the burnette’s clit just to tide her over until she started fucking her: She also realized how much she enjoyed Adore’s whining and wanted to prolong it for just a little bit longer. 

The brunette’s mouth flew open and her breathing grew rapid, she almost looked as if she was about to cry(she wasn’t, at least not like that), and Courtney was enjoying every minute of making the sex god herself behave like this as it was usually the other way around. 

“Mmmm Courtney please…” Adore begged, making an attempt to touch herself.

“Please what...?” Courtney teased, she caught Adore’s fingers by lacing them with her own, and now her thumb was moving insufferably slow; The brunette almost couldn’t bear it anymore as she squeezed Courtney’s hand. “Please fuck me…”, her big green eyes were low and glossy and she looked so stunning and nothing was better than this.  
Courtney moved her thumb(her other hand still holding Adore’s hand), she grabbed the toy and glided it up and down the whole of the brunette’s pussy causing her hips to buck slightly. 

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty....” Courtney whispered, paying attention most to Adore’s clit(it garnered the best response), “So wet and pretty…”

“Courtney, please...” Adore begged through her heavy sighing; the blonde finally caved, positioning the head against Adore’s hole before inserting it slowly. She heard Adore’s breathing cease as she pushed it deeper inside, and an immense sigh once the base was all that was left.  
“Good girl…” , she pulled the toy out almost completely before pushing it back in, and continued to do so obviously. It was quite a sight to witness. 

“Mmmm, faster…” Adore insisted, her free hand kneading her own tit and the other one still laced with Courtney’s. Courtney obliged and fucked her as she wanted, still maintaining fluidity so it wouldn’t feel as if she was thoughtlessly jamming this thing inside of Adore. Adore’s head fell back on one of Courtney’s satin pillows, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, “Fuck yeah, fuck that pussy...”, her lower abdomen rapidly rising and falling.

Courtney continued twisting the toy into Adore, but soon after the brunette was signaling her to stop by tapping her shoulder; Courtney stopped immediately and averted her eyes to her friend, “Yeah?”

“Put it on, I wanna ride it…”, she was catching her breath.

Work.

“Oh, ok. One sec…”, Courtney un-grasped Adore’s hand and pulled the toy out; she grabbed the harness and lined the base up with the circle cut out(proceeding with assembly), Adore sat up and draped her arms across Courtney and sloppily kissed her neck, steering clear of her bruised skin from earlier. “So clingy…” Courtney joked; Adore chuckled and stuck a middle finger up at her. 

“Fuck you right back, whore.” 

The brunette forced Courtney to look at her, “You wish.”, she said before pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss was passion(and tongue)ridden, Courtney could kiss her all fucking day.

Adore pulled away, “Okay, put it on.”, she sat on her knees waiting patiently. 

Courtney held up the harness and extended each of her legs through it and stood up to tighten the buckles. 

“Courtney, hurry…” the brunette begged, turning Courtney around by her hips; she made room for Courtney to lie flat and immediately straddled her waist. “I’m so excited to fuck myself on this, I don’t know why... ” she mentioned shamelessly.

“Be my guest…”

Adore reached beneath her to grab the toy and lined it up with herself, sliding down on it before consuming it completely; her hair was slightly disheveled and certain strands clung to the dampness of her forehead. She remained stagnated for a bit, Courtney tapped her thigh, “You alright?” she asked.

“Yeah I’m good, my thighs just feel like jelly that’s all...” Adore reassured her; she rested her hands on Courtney’s tits and began fucking herself on the toy, “Fuck that feels good…”, she whispered as she rolled her hips faster. Courtney ran her fingers through Adore’s hair and clung to it, their eyes locked and for once Courtney didn’t cower;  
she grasped another fistful of Adore’s and hair pulled her down into a kiss.  
“Mmh, grab my ass…”, Adore said against Courtney’s lips, and Courtney wasted no time doing so, “...now fuck me.” the brunette added.

“Like…”, Courtney lifted her pelvis beneath Adore, “...This?”

The brunette moaned into Courtney’s mouth, “Mmm yeah, keep going…” Courtney rapidly moved her hips upwards(cheerleading and gymnastics granted her the stamina needed), “Oh fuck Courtney….!”, Adore whimpered; the blonde assumed she was on the verge, but she didn’t stop until Adore had reached her peak.

“Sorry was that too much?”, she inquired while watching the taller girl catch her breath.

“I came just now,”, Courtney’s eyes widened; the brunette laughed, “...Crazy I know., maybe you’re just that good.”, she teased, but she was telling the truth; she kissed Courtney’s forehead before elevating her stance so the toy could fall out with a small ‘plop”, “Alright, I need weed now…”

Courtney watched as Adore got up to retrieve her overnight bag; she rummaged through it for about a minute then exclaimed when she finally found her favorite ceramic bowl with hand painted roses on it(another befitting birthday gift), a black lighter, and a sandwich bag of weed, just enough for tonight and maybe tomorrow.  
She stood up to join Courtney back on the bed, “Ok it’s not a lot but it should suffice!”, she mentioned optimiscally.

Courtney averted her eyes from Adore to the ceiling, then randomly to her TATIANNA: HURT MY FEELINGS NORTH AMERICAN TOUR 2019 poster from when Adore surprised her with front row tickets for her birthday; it was easily one of the sweetest things anyone’s ever done for her, especially considering tickets always sold out upon going on sale(and the fact that Adore was determined to get Courtney those tickets under any circumstance.) 

Courtney’s reminiscing was adjourned when Adore asked her, “Should we go outside or…?”

She shook her head, “No my window is open, we can stay here.” she said while unfastening the toy’s harness and lifting her ass up to slip it off completely; it hit her bedroom door with a ‘thud’ after tossing it aimlessly. 

At this point, Adore had packed a bowl and was taking a hit of it; Courtney always thought she looked really hot while smoking, and Adore would always respond with, “Can you stop staring at me you fucking weirdo?”

“Can you stop staring at me you fucking weirdo?”,  
smoke blew from her mouth as she spoke, she wasn’t being serious in the slightest bit.

This time Courtney gave her the finger before sitting up and scooting right next to Adore, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re so cute, Court.” Adore mentioned, she took another drag before motioning the bowl towards Courtney, “Here.”

Courtney held it up to her lips, “Light it for me.”

The brunette sparked her lighter and held the flame against the bud, Courtney inhaled the smoke into her mouth then sucked it into her lungs; she wasn’t really into weed, she usually only participated under a social setting or whenever Adore was yielding it and didn’t mind sharing(so almost always). Ironically, her tolerance was a bit higher than Adore’s despite their track records. 

“You know…” Adore began, taking the bowl back and packed the charred bits of crud with the butt of her lighter, “...you’re like, the only person who makes me come like that.” she said confidently before lighting up(again.)

Courtney stirred, “You’re joking.”

“I’m serious! You’re just...better than everyone else. It’s almost like you like me or something!”, said Adore facetiously, smoke blowing from her nose.

Work, Courtney thought.

A silence fell upon them as Adore finished the remains of her bowl; Courtney couldn’t gauge whether or not this moment was opportune in regards to her asking Adore out, Adore already knew she was into her so it wouldn’t be completely unorthodox for Courtney to inquire. But the thought of rejection almost made her sick to her stomach Only one way to find out. 

Adore sat her bowl on Courtney’s nightstand  
and rested her chin on Courtney’s shoulder; her long arms looped around her waist.

She sighed heavily, “You’re so good to me, Court. I honestly could not live without you.”

“Ditto.” Courtney responded, her voice flat.

“I love you, like so much.”

“Me too.”

Adore perked her head up so her nose and lips were flesh against Courtney’s cheek.

“What’s with the attitude—“ 

“Don’t have an attitude—“

Adore loosened her grip around Courtney’s waist, “Well. it seems like you’re not interested in me pouring my heart out to you, dude.” she treaded lightly. 

The blonde turned her head away, “It’s just the weed, I’m just...thinking a lot…” she now remembered why she didn’t smoke much, it made her already hyperactive brain even more unbearable.

“You alright?” Adore asked, her grip tightened.

“Yeah, can I ask you something?”Courtney choked, she clamped her hands together and picked at a piece of skin on her thumb, her palms moistened in addition to. 

“Of course, what’s up?”

Courtney said a mini Hail Mary in her head before responding, “Okay. It’s— I’m just— I really love you, more than words can express and like...I know you’re not into relationships or monogamy or whatever but...I just wanna be with you so bad. ”, her eyes started welling up, “Fuck…”

“Hey, look at me..”, Adore forced Courtney to face her and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe her tears, “Bitch you cry over everything, jeez...”, her hands fell to her shoulders.

“Fuck off.”, Courtney attempted to hide her laughter but it didn’t work. 

“Honestly Court, you pretty much are my girlfriend.”

“You really haven’t declared us official.”

“Why over complicate things though, Isn’t this enough? I mean you have me, you literally have me Courtney.”

Courtney’s stance was weakened, and she felt her stomach turn to knots. She in honesty didn’t perceive their relationship as an established  
one, it wasn’t formally discussed until now. Maybe this was Adore’s attempt at a relationship, although she occasionally hooked up with other people besides Courtney; she couldn’t help but stay true to her character.  
Adore would always be more than enough for Courtney, but the state of them right now didn’t necessarily feel like...enough. This really wasn’t enough.

Courtney’s frustration segued into anger, anger towards herself, Adore, everything. 

She began shaking her head, “Just forget I even asked.”

“Courtney—“

“You just...keep doing you. We don’t same thing and..I can’t make you want it, so...”, she gently removed Adore’s hands from her shoulders and proceeded to fetch her romper.

A tear streamed from the brunette’s eye as she watched Courtney get dressed; the silence was cold and uncomfortable.

“You can go home if you want.” Courtney said while pulling one of her straps over her shoulder and instantly regretted it.

“You always treat me like this, as if I don’t care fucking about you when I do.” Adore cried with a cracking voice; her eyes now bloodshot along with her flushed cheeks. “You always do this shit, Courtney. You don’t even care how much it hurts me cause all you care about is you!”

The blonde stood speechless, a wave of guilt fell over her; she knew these feelings had culminated over time. There was nothing she could say at this moment to console her friend.

They stared at one another for what felt like forever, it was totally unbearable for both girls.

The brunette sighed, “Look, I love you but I’m sick of treading lightly around you. Literally everything I do fucks you up and at this point Courtney, I never know what you want—“

Courtney interrupted her, “I want you, I just want you—” 

“I’m giving you that, dude!”

“No, you’re not—“

Adore then stood to face her friend, “Oh my go— then what else do you want from me, Courtney? Do these last four years just mean nothing to you?” 

“We haven’t been together the last four years—“

“Well if this is what it’s gonna be like then I don’t want to be together!” 

Those words almost left Courtney doubled over; a lump the size of a what felt like a golf ball lodged in her throat as her cheeks grew hotter and hotter. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything or even move.

She silently watched Adore put her clothes back on, she knew she had to stop her from leaving or at least apologize to cushion the blow(the blow being Adore not talking to her for a few days).

Adore fastened the button of her shorts and walked to the corner of Courtney’s room to open her messenger bag.

“Adore—“ Courtney mumbled, she mustered enough energy to say that much(and barely above a whisper.)

The brunette rummaged through her bag, “Where the fuck are my keys?”

“Adore please—“ 

“Please what, Courtney? Here they are.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and stared at Courtney.

“Don’t leave me. I’m sorry.” Courtney asked meekly, clinging to the brunette’s forearm. “I don’t wanna be in a fight can we please just...sort this out now?”

The brunette shook her head and yanked her arm from Courtney’s grasp, “No, you said I could leave so I’m leaving.”  
Rarely did she address Courtney so abrasively, but she felt this was warranted and Courtney(begrudgingly)at this point would have agreed. 

“I didn’t mean to—“

“Well you shouldn’t have said it, Courtney.”

Before Courtney could speak again, the brunette opened the door and walked out of the room.


End file.
